The young Hero, and the Traveling Magician
by osa-chan
Summary: Alfred is finally reunited with his twin brother and his life is at ease, but what happens when a green-eyed magician asks him to accompany him on his journey? What is with this magician? And are his magic tricks really just tricks? EngxAmer
1. a brotherly reunion

**Note from Osa-chan: **

Hello. For those of you who have read my previous stories, I will inform you that this story will have much more depth and detail. The writing style will (hopefully) be entirely different and I hope this will be entertaining to you. I will also be using human names in this story. (Even though I don't like using human names)

Enjoy!

**warning:** If you don't like the idea of two people of the same gender loving each other, I recommend going back and clicking on another story, since I'm planning on adding romance to this story.

I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, America and England would have been an official couple ages ago.

This chapter is mainly for you to understand the main characters. The real good stuff is going to come in chapter two so sorry if I bore you a bit.

Well, ON TO THE STORY NOW!

**The young Hero, and the Traveling Magician**

* * *

><p><span>PREFACE<span>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed**" **The young, English gentleman said, holding up a regular handkerchief in his hand. The audience looked skeptical of what ever the man was doing. And there was very little audience to begin with. The man was in the middle of a shopping center, hoping to give a magic show to ordinary people. The gentleman folded the handkerchief to it's smallest possible size and hid it in the palm of his hand. After playing around with it, he threw the thin cloth in the air. The handkerchief's folds became undone in the process, which is to be expected after you throw it, but when it opened up, it inexplicably grew to the size of a blanket. It was instantaneous. It was unbelievable. It was _magical_.

The man caught the blanket with both hands, and opened it up. The transition was made quickly and smoothly. No movement was unnecessary. He held the blanket out in an empty, unoccupied space in the air. The gentleman started chanting peculiar words, that were unrecognizable in any modern language, and began to wave the blanket from side to side, making it skim the floor. When he was finished chanting, he abruptly swung his arms backwards, taking the blanket out of the position it was in, and out of no where, a boy, who seemed to be in his early teens, appeared in the blanket's place. There was absolutely nothing there seconds before, and there was no wall or tool to help the magician carry out his trick. Something like this was against the law of science.

"Well . . ." Said the English man, "Are you amazed yet?"

* * *

><p>America. The land of dreams. The land opportunity. The land of . . . big food. Yes, food. That's all Alfred could think about at the moment. And his stomach was <em>clearly<em> thinking about it too, making rumbly noises every few minutes. This young boy, around the age of thirteen, was walking into the airport, trying to find his twin brother who had flown in from Canada, but the flight was delayed four hours and the he had been waiting since seven in the morning. He couldn't eat breakfast, because he overslept, so he was tired, grouchy, and extremely hungry. Why did he have to wait in an airport to visit his own brother? Well, Alfred's parents had divorced right after he was born, so the father stayed in America to raise him, while his mother took his twin and left for her home town in Canada. Every summer break the siblings would come visit each other and that's the reason why Alfred had to get up at an absurd time in the morning and wait for a flight that was supposed to come hours ago. Though, he did like meeting with his brother. It was one of the only times he could get away from his dad and just be a kid, because both parents refused to meet up with one another. He checked his watch for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. _11:55am, _it read. He looked out the window and could see the plane he was waiting for, preparing to land. He smiled and waited by the door to greet his relative.

Matthew was not happy. The flight was late four hours and he was not used to hot weather. Not only that, some little girl tried to take away his stuffed bear. He walked out of the plane and into the airport. Finally, air conditioning. He looked around for a familiar face. One that looked much like his own, but no luck. He called out the name of his american brother, hoping he would hear.

"A-alfred . . . w-where are you?" He yelled-whispered, though it was more of a whisper, rather than a yell.

The Canadian began searching further into the airport, but it looked as if his brother wasn't there yet. He sighed in exhaustion and in a bit of disappointment.

Alfred, who had been walking behind his brother the entire time, was chuckling to himself and was being careful not to be seen. He slowly began to sneak up on his unsuspecting brother. He walked a bit closer and suddenly put his hand on Matthew's shoulder.

"Mattie!" Alfred yelled.

Matthew fell flat on his face in shock.

"Alfred!" he tried say to sternly, but his brother kept on laughing.

"You're so easy to prank, Mattie!" Alfred chuckled. Matthew gave a look of annoyance, but of course, Alfred just ignored it.

"Let's get something to eat, but not here, airport food sucks. Plus, they don't have a _McDonald_ here." Alfred said, somewhat deflated.

Matthew rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, because he had his own addiction to pancakes and maple syrup and could relate. So he took his belongings and walked with Alfred to the exit. His stay in America would surely be exciting.

They were now about a half an hour away from the airport, eating until their stomachs were once again satisfied. Even though Alfred would have preferred a _Big Mac _from_ McDonald's_ right now, he gave in to his brother's wish and went to an _IHOP _instead. They spent their time eating and catching up. They only got to see each other for two and a half months each year, so they both had much to share. Alfred told Matthew about his middle school days and how he had helped a crowd of girls from a bunch of bullies recently. He went on and on about how _He Was A Hero, _which caused Matthew to chuckle a bit. Alfred never seemed to change. When Alfred had finished talking, which took quiet a while, Matthew told him about his home schooling days. His mother wouldn't allow him to go to school, because she was afraid he would get hurt. Alfred happily listened to stories of his Canadian family, which he rarely ever got to see. When they were both finished and ready to go, they paid the check, and called a taxi. Matthew thought that they were just going to Alfred's house, but when he wasn't looking, Alfred whispered a location to the taxi driver. They both got in the car and drove off, but Matthew seemed to notice that Alfred looked a bit _too_ happy be going home.

The Taxi stopped at a park. Matthew's eyes widened and Alfred smiled as he watched his brother's reaction. This was the place where Alfred and Matthew first met. Their parents kept them away from each other until they were seven years old so when they met each other, it was was literally like meeting your long lost brother, and your missing best friend as well. Matthew, who was usually the calm one, ran out of the car in bliss. Alfred paid the driver and ran after him.

"Alfred! This . . ." he was at loss for words. He hadn't been to that park since the day they first met. Alfred sat down on the fresh grass.

"The park hasn't changed at all, right?" Alfred said, feeling a sense of nostalgia. Matthew nodded with agreement and plopped himself next to Alfred.

"This is the most amazing thing you have ever done for me" Matthew said softly. They both sat quietly savoring the moment as if it would fade if they didn't. After sometime, Matthew had fallen asleep. He must have been extremely tired from the plane flight. Alfred chuckled. He too, allowed himself to close his eyes, hoping to get a bit of rest as well, but his state of bliss was interrupted when he heard movement in the grass. He opened his eyes and there in front of him were a pair of beautiful emerald colored eyes. Alfred began to lose himself in them, as if in a trace. The person who owned those eyes gave a smile.

"Hello there lad" the green-eyed stranger said.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFF HANGER! Sorry to do that. And sorry about the lame chapter. I'll try to update soon, but I have two other stories to update and so little time to update them. I also have other story ideas, but like I said, I have very little time. I hope to update this again by next week. I bid you adieu.<br>**


	2. a meeting by fate

**Osa-chan's note: **

The last chapter was written in **third person**, but from now on it will be in **FIRST PERSON**. I'll be easier to explain Alfred's reactions that way.

This chapter will be in** Alfred's point of view**, and I will rotate form chapter to chapter.

Enjoy!

**warning:** If you don't like the idea of two people of the same gender loving each other, I recommend going back and clicking on another story, since I'm planning on adding romance to this story.

I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, America and England would have been an official couple ages ago.

**ON TO THE STORY NOW~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>PREFACE<span>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed**" **The young, English gentleman said, holding up a regular handkerchief in his hand. The audience looked skeptical of what ever the man was doing. And there was very little audience to begin with. The man was in the middle of a shopping center, hoping to give a magic show to ordinary people. The gentleman folded the handkerchief to it's smallest possible size and hid it in the palm of his hand. After playing around with it, he threw the thin cloth in the air. The handkerchief's folds became undone in the process, which is to be expected after you throw it, but when it opened up, it inexplicably grew to the size of a blanket. It was instantaneous. It was unbelievable. It was _magical_.

The man caught the blanket with both hands, and opened it up. The transition was made quickly and smoothly. No movement was unnecessary. He held the blanket out in an empty, unoccupied space in the air. The gentleman started chanting peculiar words, that were unrecognizable in any modern language, and began to wave the blanket from side to side, making it skim the floor. When he was finished chanting, he abruptly swung his arms backwards, taking the blanket out of the position it was in, and out of no where, a boy, who seemed to be in his early teens, appeared in the blanket's place. There was absolutely nothing there seconds before, and there was no wall or tool to help the magician carry out his trick. Something like this was against the law of science.

"Well . . ." Said the English man, "Are you amazed yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>(I said so earlier in my note above, but for those of you who didn't see it, this chapter will be in Alfred's perspective)<strong>

"Hello there lad." the green-eyed stranger said. I could feel a rosy pink creep onto my cheeks. '_He has an English accent' _I thought to myself. It took me some time to realize that the man was probably waiting for a response.

"H-hey." I said shyly. My father never told me not to talk to strangers, so I didn't know any better. Though it did occur to me that he _must_ of had a reason to talk to me.

"Uh-um . . ." I started out hesitantly, "Can I help you with something?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too rude, like most people say I do. The English man laughed a bit and gave a warm smile.

"No, not really." He replied. "Just wanted get a good look at you" he said charmingly. Surely the pink on my cheeks must of gone red by now. The man reached into his pocket to grab something, but he hid it securely in his hand.

"Do you mind if I show you a trick?" he asked. I gave a look of confusion.

"A trick? Like a magic trick?" I asked. He nodded to me as a response. I had never been much of a fan of magic tricks, but I couldn't say "no" to this man.

When I gave him my approval for the trick, he gave an expression that left me bewildered. He opened his hand and in it, lay a box big enough to hold small jewelry. He mumbled a few words, which I couldn't understand, and urged me to open the box. I hesitantly reached out for it. I slowly opened the lid of the box, not exactly sure what was going to happen. When the lid was gone, I could see a small, but bright glow from with in the box. The glow began to grow brighter and brighter until the box was too small to contain it. The glowing light flew into the hair and sparked out like a firework. After the spark, many glowing lights from within the box began to follow and do the same. I was speechless. My eyes were wide and my heart was racing. I had never seen such a beautiful sight. It could rival the fourth of July. The sparks began to die out slowly and by the end of it, there were no more shooting glows, but inside the box was a silver ring. I took out the ring and studied it. It was warm, I assumed form the glowing sparks. I looked closely and could see small cursive writing on the inside. The words were clear, yet confusing. I looked up at the man giving a look, as if to ask that what I read was correct. He nodded. I looked back at the ring inspecting the words once more.

They read, _join me._

"Alfred," the man started, "Can you give me your answer?" He asked. I was in slight shock, for I didn't remember giving him my name.

"You know . . . my name" I said softly. The English man nodded.

"I know all about you Alfred. I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time." He said, as if he had been waiting an eternity.

"It wasn't coincidence that we met today." He said reaching out his hand to hold. "Please Alfred, join me on my quest around the world." I didn't know how to react. A strange magician had just offered me to join him to travel the world with him and I barely knew him. I looked down at Matthew, who was still sleeping peacefully. I couldn't just separate from him when I just meet with him. The English man seemed to notice my worry.

"Don't worry lad, I have a close friend who has been waiting for your brother as well. I never planned on leaving him behind." The man said reassuringly. I felt a sense of relief, but there was of course another problem.

"But I-" I started, but was interrupted.

"Don't worry about your parents either. I have notified both of them of this day and they are well aware of it. There is absolutely no reason to worry." the man said, reaching his hand out further towards me. I looked up at his mesmerizing green eyes. My hand slowly moved closer to his. I grabbed it slowly we began to shake hands in agreement. For an unknown reason, I could feel my heart racing and my palms sweating. This was only my first physical contact with the man, but I still couldn't fully understand why I was reacting in such a way. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a small grunt from Matthew. He was beginning to wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he gave me a look of confusion at the sight of me holding hands with a stranger.

"Alfred . . . ?" He said softly. I smiled back at him.

"Hey Mattie, Lets go on an Adventure!" I said cheerfully.

Matthew still seemed confused, but I decided that I would explain to him the situation later. Right now, I had a much more important question on my mind. I turned to the English magician and he have me a kind expression.

"What is it, Alfred?" He asked.

"What's your name?" I asked. The British man seemed to be surprised by the question. He began to chuckle. I gave him a small pout and my cheeks turned pink due to self-consciousness.

"Hey! Is it so weird to wonder what's your name when you seem to know everything about me? I'd at least like to know that." I said trying to hide my embarrassment. The English man held his laughter and apologized.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize that I never gave my name to you." he said suppressing a small chuckle.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

**OKAY THAT'S THE END OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. Sorry for it being so short. And I also apologize for my spelling mistakes and phrases that are hard to understand. Next chapter will probably be in Matthew's perspective. I'll try to update sooner. **

**Until next time, **

**Osa-chan.**


	3. an explaination and removal of spell

**Osa-chan's note: **

Thank you so much for the reviews. I also got some great inspiration so get ready for some FranceXCanada and PrussiaXCanada later on.

This chapter will be in** Matthew's point of view**

Enjoy!

**warning:** If you don't like the idea of two people of the same gender loving each other, I recommend going back and clicking on another story, since I'm planning on adding romance to this story.

I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, America and England would have been an official couple ages ago.

**ON TO THE STORY NOW~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>PREFACE<span>**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed**" **The young, English gentleman said, holding up a regular handkerchief in his hand. The audience looked skeptical of what ever the man was doing. And there was very little audience to begin with. The man was in the middle of a shopping center, hoping to give a magic show to ordinary people. The gentleman folded the handkerchief to it's smallest possible size and hid it in the palm of his hand. After playing around with it, he threw the thin cloth in the air. The handkerchief's folds became undone in the process, which is to be expected after you throw it, but when it opened up, it inexplicably grew to the size of a blanket. It was instantaneous. It was unbelievable. It was _magical_.

The man caught the blanket with both hands, and opened it up. The transition was made quickly and smoothly. No movement was unnecessary. He held the blanket out in an empty, unoccupied space in the air. The gentleman started chanting peculiar words, that were unrecognizable in any modern language, and began to wave the blanket from side to side, making it skim the floor. When he was finished chanting, he abruptly swung his arms backwards, taking the blanket out of the position it was in, and out of no where, a boy, who seemed to be in his early teens, appeared in the blanket's place. There was absolutely nothing there seconds before, and there was no wall or tool to help the magician carry out his trick. Something like this was against the law of science.

"Well . . ." Said the English man, "Are you amazed yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>(I said so earlier in my note above, but for those of you who didn't see it, this chapter will be in <span>Matthew's perspective<span>)**

I woke up after falling a sleep in a peaceful park to see my twin shaking hands with a stranger.

"Alfred . . . ?" I said softly. He smiled back at me.

"Hey Mattie, Lets go on an Adventure!" Alfred said cheerfully. I was utterly confused by his words, but I knew that this wasn't a good thing.

I knew Alfred was a bit . . ._ slow _sometimes, but even a three year old would have enough common sense to stay away from peculiar adults. There's a reason why parents warn their children not to talk to strangers. And though my mother did tell me that my father was a bad parent, could he really be so irresponsible to not care if his child gets kidnapped by a pedophile? For Maple's sake, what has this world come to?

I wanted to get up and ask Alfred to explain to me what was going on, but I could barely move due to my tiredness. I listened to the rest of Alfred's conversation with the stranger, which only made my worries increase. Alfred said that that stranger knew everything about him . . . this man really was a pedophile. The man laughed at Alfred's remark and nonchalantly gave Alfred his name.

_Arthur Kirkland_.

I can only wonder if that really was his name. I had gathered enough strength to get up and onto my feet, though I was wobbling quite a bit.

"A-alfred, please don't do anything reckless. Talking to a strange man that you don't know is-" I started but I was rudely interrupted by the pedophile.

"I assure you that I am no harm and that I'm not anyone to be suspicious of. I've already explained this to Alfred that your parents already know of my existence. I wont do anything to harm you." He said calmly. I didn't buy a word of what he said.

"Not convincing." I uttered. "Alfred just said that you knew everything about him. Doesn't that make you extremely suspicious? Please just get away from Alfred before I call the poli-" I yelled, but I didn't get to finish off my threat, because Alfred had stopped me with pleading eyes.

"Matthew!" Alfred yelled. He must have been serious considering he didn't use my nick name.

"This guy isn't bad. Please . . ." Alfred started, "Please trust me on this." he said with sincerity. I couldn't say "no" to him. He looked dead sure about this. I was about to say something to try to change his mind, but someone from behind had pulled me away from Alfred and into an embrace.

"Oh, look who decided to show up! Good to see you, frog." Arthur said. I turned around to see a man who had dazzling blue eyes and shoulder length, blonde hair.

"Same goes for you, Mon Ami."**(1) **The stranger said with a heavy, french accent. I was too enchanted to move out of his grasp. I could feel my face burning and my pulse rushing.

"Alfred, Matthew, this person is a long time friend of mine, Francis Bonnefoy." Arthur explained. He stood up, offering a helping hand to Alfred, which was accepted.

"Now that introductions are over, I suggest that we start moving. It will get dark in an hour at most and I want to find a place to rest so that Francis and I can fully explain the situation to you." He said looking towards the sunset sky. Francis nodded and slowly let go of me, making the warmth of the embrace disappear. I walked next to Alfred, making sure to stay close to him. Both Arthur and Francis chuckled at my action, but I only ignored them.

"What a cute, protective, younger brother you've got there Alfred. I'm jealous." Francis said. I could feel a warmth rise to my cheeks. Arthur grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled him away from me. It was probably just to get me annoyed. Francis lay a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"Please be prepared for a long journey." Arthur said.

* * *

><p>We arrived at a small motel, about a mile and half away from the park. Alfred had suggested it since he knew the area better than the rest of us. The motel was small, but it was nice. There weren't many people there, so privacy was guaranteed, which seemed to be of use to Arthur and Francis. We rented a room for the four of us and went to a small Cafe in the motel to get dinner.<p>

We all got separate sandwiches and drinks and Arthur paid for our meal. Alfred and I began to eat quietly while Arthur and Francis exchanged looks.

The Cafe had no other costumers in side besides us and the cashier left into the kitchen soon after we ordered our meals. Arthur gave a look around to make sure that no one, but us, were there.

"Alfred, I must thank you for finding such a convenient place to stay. You're a great help." Arthur said. I could see a rose colored pink on Alfred's face in reaction the compliment.

"I guess now would be a good time to explain what is going on, though there really isn't _that_ much to explain." Arthur said, finally convinced that no one else was there to listen.

"Well, I suppose that I'll just be blunt with you two. I am a magician who has lived for a goo few centuries.

and well, Francis has lived even _longer_ than I." Francis chuckled in agreement and Arthur continued with his absurd explanation.

"Alfred is my life long partner. I have been waiting for him for quite a long time." He said looking at Alfred endearingly. Alfred's eyes went wide and I could see red tainted on his face. I couldn't stand this nonsense any longer.

"Just wait a minute," I said with anger apparent in my voice, "how would you know if he was your life long partner? Lived for Centuries? Magic?" I said quietly, but loud enough to make my point. Alfred put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a blank expression.

"Mattie, he's telling the truth." Alfred said, removing a ring from his index. He gave it to me to inspect.

"Arthur gave that to me using some sort of spell. You were asleep when it happened, but you've got to believe me. What he's saying is not a lie." He said taking the ring back and putting it back on index finger. I looked at Arthur, not exactly sure what to doubt anymore.

"Alright. Say I believe you, what do I have to do with all this then?" I asked, feeling somewhat left out.

"_Your_ situation is a bit more complicated" Francis said. "I have agreed to look after you for the time being, since your partner has been claimed dead for the past hundred years." He said in a serious tone.

"Dead?" I muttered.

"That claim has been proven a lie, though no one excepts it." Arthur added.

"So, is this person missing?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. He's hiding from some idiots who are after him, though why he is being targeted is still in question." Francis replied.

"And why do I need to be looked after?" I asked.

"Like we mentioned, you are his partner. If those who are targeting him grow tired of searching, they may come and try to find you to use as a hostage. Basically they would use you as bait to catch him quickly." Arthur answered. I gave an expression of annoyance. Why did I have to be dragged into something like this?

"Why do you guys need to find your life long partners? What's the use of us?" I asked, wanting to know exactly why me and Alfred were being searched for. Arthur and Francis gave a small chuckle.

"Well, there are many reasons. You see, life long partners are decided from birth. Those who know of them can go find out who their partners are at a certain age. Your life long partner is in other words your soul mate. I searched for Alfred solely for that reason, but a partner can also help a sorcerer or magician advance in magic." Arthur continued, "And you see, there is one other reason why people search for their partners." He said darkly. A chill ran down my spine and I could see that Alfred didn't look too comfortable either.

"Magicians can take the life force of their partner to grant a wish that even magic can't grant." Arthur said.

"And, what is that?" Alfred asked. There was no verbal response, just a painful expression from both Arthur and Francis, which gave enough of an answer.

"This final reason puts the both of you in danger. You two both have extremely powerful life forces, especially you, Alfred." Alfred almost jumped out of his seat from the sound of his name.

"Magicians can use dark magic to steal the life force of a partner that isn't their own. Many are already after you, but on the day you two were born, I cast a spell on both of you to hide you presence to other magicians. I originally planned on hiding you both a bit longer, but I received a message from an unknown sorcerer about a month ago." Arthur finished explaining and took out at small glass ball, about the size of a marble. He chanted some words in what seemed to be Gibberish, and a blue light circled the glass sphere. Alfred and I looked at it in awe until we heard a voice from the blue, glass orb.

_Tis the end of waiting_

_Patience grows narrow_

_Force of thy life_

_will be mine by the morrow_

_shalt thy try to stop thy fate_

_Thou's life shalt end at exceeding rate_

The light slowly dimmed and the crystal ball went back to it's normal shade. We were all silent until Alfred broke the silence.

"What does that mean, exactly?" He asked Arthur.

"It means that this person is trying to kill you both and is saying that if we try to stop them, we will dye along with you." Arthur explained. I could see guilt in Alfred's eyes. Arthur was protecting him even though he received this kind of threat.

"But of course, I wont let that happen." He said reassuring Alfred and I that there was no reason to feel worry or guilt.

"Alfred, when I asked you to join me, I truly meant that I wanted to be with you, but there will be danger. I want to protect you, but you can choose to go back and forget this conversation." Arthur said. Alfred abruptly got out of his chair and gave the most serious expression I'd ever seen him give.

"No way! You asked me join you right? I didn't say no earlier, so why do you think I'll say no now? I want to travel with you, and I wont change my mind!" Alfred said red faced. Arthur smiled.

"And Matthew, likewise to you. You can choose not to-" I decided to interrupt him for a change.

"I'll go along. If Alfred seems so sure about it, then I guess I have to agree." I said avoiding eye contact.

"Alright. I'm going to remove the protection spell I cast on you two when you were both infants. It will be hard to use any other spells to protect you if I continuously use that one spell, and now Francis and I are by your sides, so there is no need for it." Arthur said. Alfred and I nodded and waited for the spell to be undone.

Arthur chanted some gibberish again and snapped his fingers. At that moment, I felt shaken, vulnerable, and scared for my dear life.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

><p>I feel like the course of this story has changed way to much, but oh well, as long as it's interesting . . .<p>

**(1)** Mon Ami means "my friend" in french

Next chapter will be in **Arthur's perspective**. Get ready for more romance **USUK romance**! Till next time, Osa-chan


	4. a peck to vanish the nightmare

**Osa-chan's note: **

Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter in going to (hopefully) have a few **USUK fangirl moments** in there **SO BE PREPARED FOR AWESOMENESS**. (just like Prussia)

This chapter will be in** Arthur's point of view**

I double checked and saw that I did put** Alfred's age** down, but for those of you who forgot or don't know, **he is 13 which makes Matthew 13 as well**.  
>Arthur and Francis are meant to look as if they are in their late teens or early twenties.<p>

Enjoy!

**warning:** If you don't like the idea of two people of the same gender loving each other, I recommend going back and clicking on another story, since I'm planning on adding romance.

I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, America and England would have been an official couple ages ago.

**ON TO THE STORY NOW~**

* * *

><p><span>PREFACE<span>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed**" **The young, English gentleman said, holding up a regular handkerchief in his hand. The audience looked skeptical of what ever the man was doing. And there was very little audience to begin with. The man was in the middle of a shopping center, hoping to give a magic show to ordinary people. The gentleman folded the handkerchief to it's smallest possible size and hid it in the palm of his hand. After playing around with it, he threw the thin cloth in the air. The handkerchief's folds became undone in the process, which is to be expected after you throw it, but when it opened up, it inexplicably grew to the size of a blanket. It was instantaneous. It was unbelievable. It was _magical_.

The man caught the blanket with both hands, and opened it up. The transition was made quickly and smoothly. No movement was unnecessary. He held the blanket out in an empty, unoccupied space in the air. The gentleman started chanting peculiar words, that were unrecognizable in any modern language, and began to wave the blanket from side to side, making it skim the floor. When he was finished chanting, he abruptly swung his arms backwards, taking the blanket out of the position it was in, and out of no where, a boy, who seemed to be in his early teens, appeared in the blanket's place. There was absolutely nothing there seconds before, and there was no wall or tool to help the magician carry out his trick. Something like this was against the law of science.

"Well . . ." Said the English man, "Are you amazed yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>(I said so earlier in my note above, but for those of you who didn't see it, this chapter will be in Arthur's perspective)<strong>

I removed the protection spell I put on the boys and I felt that a heavy weight had been lifted off my shoulders, though there would be much harder spells to sustain from now on. I could see a look of terror in the eyes of both Matthew and Alfred. Alfred was trembling madly and Matthew look like he was about to vomit. I pulled Alfred closer to me in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe, Alfred." I said calmly. I could feel his small hands tugging onto my coat as his trembling died down a bit. In the corner of my eye, I could see Francis patting Matthew on the head.

"I think It's about time we go to bed, it's been a long day." Francis said. For once, I couldn't have agreed more with the frog.

* * *

><p>We walked into our suite, which seemed pretty comfortable. Alfred jumped onto one of the queen sized beds and Matthew slowly crawled onto the other. I noticed that the motel had kindly left night robes on one of the chairs for us, so pajamas weren't going to be a problem.<p>

"I suggest we get changed into the robes the motel gave us before jumping onto the beds" I said passing a robe to each person. The boys changed quickly from day clothing to night clothing. The robes were much to big on them, which made them look adorable, especially Alfred. Francis and I did that same, though ours seemed to be a better fit.

"Arthur. You said you've lived for centuries right?" Alfred asked. "Why do you look so young then? You look like you could be my older brother." He noted.

"You know how I told you that Magicians can choose to find out who their partners are?" Alfred nodded. "Well as you can see, partners can live decades, or in our case, centuries apart. Higher-up Magicians can freeze the aging process so that we can meet our partners in the future. They can also send us to the past if our partners end up being there." I explained. Alfred seemed quite interested all this, which made me somewhat happy.

"So does that mean that you will start to grow older now that you've found me?" Alfred asked. I nodded "no" and Alfred gave a confused look.

"I've already been aging. I found you on the day you were born to cast the protection spell on you and your brother. I've already been aging for the past thirteen years." He said.

"Wait. You look to be in your late teens or early adult hood by now, so that means you were pretty young when these higher-up magicians stopped you from aging, right? So how old were you when you stopped aging exactly?" Matthew asked.

"I was nine then, so I have the physical appearance of a twenty-two year old now." I answered.

"And what about you Francis?" Matthew questioned.

"I am a higher-up, so I do not age, period." Francis answered. Alfred and Matthew seemed genuinely shocked by this fact.

"And Arthur has been offered a position as a higher-up magician many times, but has refused, because a higher-up can not search for his or her partner." Francis added. I could see a pink rise to Alfred's cheeks and I could feel some growing onto mine as well.

"Thank you" Alfred mumbled meekly. I chuckled a bit and scrambled his golden hair a bit.

"No problem." I answered. "Now I think it would be a good idea to get some rest. Tomorrow we will start to travel so you better be prepared." I announced. Alfred cuddled on the left side of the first queen sized bed, leaving room for myself. Matthew did the same and left space for the frog. Since there were only two beds we had no choice, but to share, not that I minded. I got under the blanket and covered both Alfred and myself. I turned off the lamp next to me and fell into slumber.

I woke up in the middle of the night, to the sound of muffled crying. Alfred was trembling on the bed with the sheets covering him.

"Alfred, are you alright?" I whispered. Alfred slowly removed the sheets and showed me his tear stained face. I sat up and wiped away the tears away.

"I . . . had a nightmare." he admitted softly. I pulled him into a hug and and patted his back gently.

"It will be alright, Alfred" I assured him. The crying seemed to stop and Alfred seemed much more calm. He lay back onto the bed and I did the same.

"Arthur . . ." Alfred mumbled.

"Yes?" I replied.

" . . . promise you wont leave me alone?" he asked. The question must have been related to his nightmare in someway. I put my hand softly on his cheek and caressed it, and then gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Promise." I said sincerely. Alfred, with red cheeks, closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good night Arthur" he said.

"Good night, love"

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR.**

* * *

><p>Really <strong>short<strong> chapter, but I'll make up for it later on. Next chapter will be in **Alfred's perspective**. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and weird sentences. There will be more romance a long the way, but I thought this would be a good way to start that off.

**BY THE WAY, my school is having a trip to Yosemite so I will be out from March 4th to the 9th. I'll try to update more before then.**

I bid you adieu, **Osa-chan.**


	5. Discoveries and Farewells

**Osa-chan's note:**

Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter will be in** Alfred's point of view.**

Enjoy!

**warning:** If you don't like the idea of two people of the same gender loving each other, I recommend going back and clicking on another story, since I'm planning on adding romance.

I don't own Hetalia, because if I did, America and England would have been an official couple ages ago.

**ON TO THE STORY NOW~**

* * *

><p><span>PREFACE<span>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed**" **The young, English gentleman said, holding up a regular handkerchief in his hand. The audience looked skeptical of what ever the man was doing. And there was very little audience to begin with. The man was in the middle of a shopping center, hoping to give a magic show to ordinary people. The gentleman folded the handkerchief to it's smallest possible size and hid it in the palm of his hand. After playing around with it, he threw the thin cloth in the air. The handkerchief's folds became undone in the process, which is to be expected after you throw it, but when it opened up, it inexplicably grew to the size of a blanket. It was instantaneous. It was unbelievable. It was _magical_.

The man caught the blanket with both hands, and opened it up. The transition was made quickly and smoothly. No movement was unnecessary. He held the blanket out in an empty, unoccupied space in the air. The gentleman started chanting peculiar words, that were unrecognizable in any modern language, and began to wave the blanket from side to side, making it skim the floor. When he was finished chanting, he abruptly swung his arms backwards, taking the blanket out of the position it was in, and out of no where, a boy, who seemed to be in his early teens, appeared in the blanket's place. There was absolutely nothing there seconds before, and there was no wall or tool to help the magician carry out his trick. Something like this was against the law of science.

"Well . . ." Said the English man, "Are you amazed yet?"

* * *

><p><strong>(I said so earlier in my note above, but for those of you who didn't see it, this chapter will be in Alfred's perspective)<strong>

I was surrounded in darkness. The only think I could make out were a few dark figures making their way in my direction.

"_Give it me!"_ The figures yelled. I could only walk backwards in fear. They repeated the words over and over like a chant. I could feel my body stiffening and I couldn't find my voice. The figures circled me around slowly moving closer. In the corner of my eye, I could see a familiar face. He turned to me and gave me a cold glare with his emerald eyes.

"_Good bye Alfred."_ he said.

I woke up in the middle of the night, cowering under my sheets, crying. I ended up waking Arthur in the process.

"Alfred, are you alright?" he whispered. I slowly removed the sheets and he wiped away my tears.

"I . . . had a nightmare." I admitted shyly. I was pulled into a hug and I could feel him gently patting my back.

"It will be alright, Alfred" he assured me. I calmed myself and stopped my crying. I felt much safer in his arms. We both lay back onto the bed.

"Arthur . . ." I mumbled softly.

"Yes?" he replied.

" . . . promise you wont leave me alone?" I asked feeling embarrassed. I didn't want to be abandoned like I was in my dream, the thought alone terrified me. Arthur caressed my cheek, and then gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead. My face was definitely turning crimson, but I made no action to hide it.

"Promise." he said reassuringly. I closed his eyes and smiled. I felt pure happiness and wished this moment could have lasted forever

"Good night Arthur" I said.

"Good night, love." he replied before we both went back to sleep.

The next morning was bright and sunny. Francis and Mattie were already up and making breakfast, while Arthur was sleeping soundly. I chuckled a bit.

_He's even handsome when he's asleep. _I thought to myself. I blushed, realizing what just went through my head. Arthur began to stir and slowly opened his dazzling eyes. He sat up and stretched.

"Good morning Alfred" He said yawing slightly in between words.

"G-good morning" I replied softly. I was still embarrassed from my earlier thoughts.

"Oh, you two are awake. Breakfast is on the table." Mattie said peeking into the room. We got out of bed and walked to the table. The food looked great! There was a fruit salad, toast with jam, English muffins, sunny-side up eggs, and pancakes with maple syrup. Arthur and I sat at the table and dug in.

"You two woke up pretty late. Did you have trouble sleeping?" Francis asked in a somewhat mocking tone.

"Not at all." Arthur answered confidently. I, on the other hand, was blushing from memories of last night. Arthur seemed to notice and laughed a bit. He ruffled with my hair and I tried to hide my face in embarrassment.

"You're acting very cute this morning, Alfred." Arthur said. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Eh! I've never seen Alfred this shy before. How did you do that?" Mattie asked chucking.

"Matthew!" I yelled. The entire table began to join in, laughing with him. I slouched in my chair to hide my face.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, no need to feel embarrassed. It was only a compliment. Now I suggest you finish your food, because we have much to do today." Arthur said eating his last pieces of fruit. I started eating a bit faster and finished rather quickly. We cleaned up, got dressed, packed our belongings, and left the motel. I had a feeling that we wouldn't be coming back to this area anytime soon.

We had traveled to the market place about a half hour away. The street was bustling with people, trying to lure us in with bargains and sales. We ended up stopping at a little shop that seemed to a have a Chinese theme to it. We went inside and saw little cat plushies and Panda ornaments. The store was decorated with red, Chinese, Lanterns and lights. A young, Asian man walked out of the back room for employees to greet us. Arthur shook hands with him and bowed slightly in respect.

"It's nice to see you again Arthur, aru." The Chinese man said.

"Same goes for you, Yao. Do you have the book I requested?" Arthur asked. I could only imagine that he was talking about some sort of spell book.

"Yes, right in the back, aru. Kiku, could you get the book Arthur ordered for me, please, aru." Yao said peeking back into the employees' room. I could hear a faint _"Yes" _and footsteps in the other room. The name _Kiku _seemed quite familiar, but I couldn't place where I heard it. The boy, named Kiku, came out with a big, old book that looked to be over five pounds. The book was gigantic. Kiku gave the book to Yao and then went wide eyed when he saw me.

"Alfred-san?" Kiku said in confusion.

"Ah! K-kiku!" I said remembering where I heard the name. Kiku was a classmate of mine. We sat very close to each other, but we only ever spoke to each other when exchanging notes.

"Alfred? You know this boy?" Arthur, Mattie, And Francis said in unison.

"Alfred-san and I attend the same school. I never would have expected to see a classmate here . . ." He explained.

"I guess it would be a good a idea for formal introductions then." Arthur said. "This is Yao Wang, an old friend of mine, and this boy is his partner, Kiku Honda." I went wide eyed to hear the Kiku also had a partner. I guess I'm not the only one in that sort of situation around here.

"And this is Francis Bonnefoy, a higher up. He is currently looking after this child, Matthew Williams, because his real partner is currently being targeted." Arthur continued. Yao nodded, seeming to understand what Arthur was talking about.

"This is Matthew's brother, Alfred F. Jones. He is _my_ partner." Arthur said pulling me in closer to him possessively. Kiku seemed genuinely surprised that I had a partner too. He stared at us, as if thinking of something to say.

"I never knew you had a brother Alfred-san" Kiku said awkwardly.

"We were separated at birth. I live in Canada, while Alfred live in America . . . or maybe I should say _lived_." Matthew explained, chuckling. Kiku nodded in understanding.

"But to think your partner was so close Arthur, I would have helped you take care of him, aru." Yao said.

"That's kind of you, but what you're doing now is more than enough help." Arthur said taking the book and magically making it vanish. I still wasn't used to this magic thing, so seeing that was pretty shocking. I literally only learned about magic _yesterday_.

"Thank you for your help, we will be on our way." Arthur said waving.

"Don't hesitate to ask for anymore help, aru." Yao said kindly. Kiku nodded at me as a goodbye.

We continued walking into the city. We stopped at other places to grab supplies, but those other trips were much shorter than the first. After a good amount of walking, we stopped at a small, fast food, place. Sadly, it wasn't _McDonald's_, but a _Subway_. We choose our sandwiches, paid, and began to eat. We had walked most of the day, but Arthur never exactly told us _where_ we were going and _what_ we were shopping for.

"Arthur, where are we traveling exactly?" Mattie said. It was almost like he could read my mind or something.

"Oh right, I never actually told you where we are going." Arthur said in realization. "Well, for now, we are visiting certain people in America to gather information and_ items_." Arthur reached into his pocket and took out a small map.

"After that, we'll fly out of America, but this is where you and Alfred will separate. Alfred will come with me and fly over to England, while you will be flying over France with Francis and then later to Germany to the higher up's head quarters. I think that we will separate around when school begins, so we still have the rest of the summer together." Arthur said putting the map back in his pocket.

. . .

One Summer Later

. . .

The summer passed by faster than any summer of mine ever had. Today was supposed to be my first day of school but, things didn't turn out that way. Arthur told me that he would get me a tutor or something in England, but I'm still going to miss some of the friends I've made. Kiku and I do keep in touch now though. We met a good amount of times during the summer and we send letters every now and then, though that's hard, considering I've been moving around all summer.

We were now at the airport waiting for our planes to arrive. It was the same airport that I picked up Mattie from. I can still remember that day as if it was yesterday. My plane was right next to Mattie's so we didn't have to say goodbye right away.

"So much has happened, eh." Mattie mumbled. I nodded in agreement and took a glance at Arthur and Francis who were saying their own farewells.

"A lot of good things happened this summer." I added.

"Do you think everything will be alright from now on? There are people after us and we wont be together anymore. Once I reach the higher up's head quarters in Germany, I'm going to be safe for sure, but I'm still worried about _you _Alfred." Mattie said, a look of concern creeping on to his face.

"Arthur has taken care of us all summer. I think I'll be safe as long as I'm with him." I said reassuringly. We smiled and chuckled a bit with each other before Arthur and Francis came over.

"Are you ready, Mon ami?" Francis asked Matthew, which was replied with a simple nod.

Arthur held out a hand fro me to hold. "Lets go." Arthur said warmly. I took his hand and said my last good bye to Francis and Mattie. Our flight was a bit earlier so we had to leave first.

As we walked towards the plane I could somewhat hear Mattie's voice behind me. I turned around to see him waving at me like a mad man, yelling something.

"Don't get fat on hamburgers, you idiot!" he yelled. I chuckled. What a nice way to see good bye.

"Don't drown in maple syrup, you hockey fanatic!" I yelled back. I turned back to Arthur and smiled. We walked into the plane and took our seats. Mine was the window seat. I rested my head against the window and began to yawn. I didn't get much sleep the night before so I was still tired. I could feel my eyes drooping and my breath slowing. Right before I fell asleep, I felt Arthur's warm hand pat my head.

"Rest well Alfred."

* * *

><p>Is the chapter okay? I hope so. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was . . . busy. Next chapter will vary in perspective from person to person. I apologize for any grammar mistakes and weird sentences. I'm going to add more romance . . . I swear I will. . I'll try to update more often form now on<p>

I bid you adieu, **Osa-chan.**


End file.
